Parl-265d
Parl-265d is a planet that is located in the Parl-265 system. The system was known to the Forerunners over a hundred thousand years ago. At first glance, the planet seems dead, and that was the verdict given by the Forerunners themselves. No life exists on its surface and it is scoured by high winds and in poisonous atmosphere toxic to many species. In addition to this, it is a desert, close to its parent binary stars. The location of the planet has been lost to time, but in wheverver it was mentioned, a nebula was either mentioned or alluded to, meaning that it was close enough for the clouds to take up a picture in the sky. Another mystery was the alien race that once either lived or visited the world. The Librarian was interested in the planet because of its potential link to the supermassive black hole at the center of the Milky Way galaxy, and the Prisoner. If records are to be believed, Parl-265 is in fact an intergalactic solar system, as it is moving at a slow, yet constant velocity that has been plotted to a point in intergalactic space that is now only void, suggesting that the planet's original home galaxy was destroyed. True to its name, the designation states that it is the third planet in its system, with two additional planets being far closer. Planetary Description Because of its antiquity to records and its mysterious nature, Parl-265d was only speculated much about. Only a handful of Lifeworkers had ever dared explore the world. Over a hundred thousand years ago, the Librarian visited this world because of its potential link to the Supermassive black hole and the station that orbited it. From what little records remain of the time determine that the planet is a desert with planet wide sand dunes streaking in all directions with rocky mountains that extend upwards of ten kilometers in the air. The sands on the planet are likely to consist of silicates that were ground by millions of years of erosion and their red color may likely be the cause of iron oxiode, otherwise known as rust. No oceans exist on the planet which suggests that any bodies of water, if they ever existed at all, evaporated due to climate change or though stellar aging, though it is likely to be the former as the atmosphere of the planet is reported to be thick and hot, with surface temperatures ranging at higher than 100 degrees Fahrenheit day and night. The rotation of the planet, according to Forerunner records placed its day length at close to fifty hours, and its year more than seven hundred days long. Parl-265d has a single moon that is smaller than Earth's moon. It has managed to retain an atmosphere of wisps of methane and has a chilled temperature of almost -200 degrees Fahrenheit. The moon also orbits closer to the planet than Luna to Earth, which causes tidal disruptions. Natural earthquake locations are in line of where the moon orbits the planet. Ancient Civilization One of the key points of the Forerunners' interest in Parl is that at one time a long time ago, an unknown alien race once called this planet either home or an outpost. All that is known is that a singular structure stands on the surface that takes the shape of a pyramid. However, it is known not whether or not that it serves the same purpose as a pyramid on Earth where it is a burial crypt or a place of sacrifice. Its body is seamless and no known translation exists for the markings on account of the civilization possibly being from another galaxy entirely with no base for their language to be translated. The only apparent marking is a triangle on the sides of the pyramid which has been interpreted to either be the name of the location or the individual that may have been buried in the period. Unfortunately, thanks to the Flood War occuring at the time, no further investegation was looked into on the planet, and the subsequent activation of the Halo Array ensured that no Forerunner would continue their investegation. However, in 3239, a holographic representation of the Librarian described the planet, its history, and she urged the recipient of her geas to seek out the planet and the secrets that it might contain because of its possible relation to the Prisoner. List of Appearances *Deception (First Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Planet Category:Forerunners